The Baker and the Hunter
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Katniss is a girl in The Seam. She hates the way she always has to worry about getting food for her family. And, though she hates to admit it, taking care of Prim can be a pain. Peeta is a Baker, a merchant's son. He hates the way he is forced to work in his home and would prefer to be free and make his own decisions. What will happen when the two have the chance to switch places?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Don't worry. This is _not_ replacing The Blood I Shed For You. Just an idea I got at school today. No hate. I hope a 'Prince and the Popper' storyline isn't overused.

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 5:45 A.M.**

Things are always the same in District 12. Especially when your home is in The Seam. You never get a break, do you? I'm really growing to despise the way I have to wake up every morning, and go to the woods. Doesn't sound like me, does it? Maybe I'm just changing.

It's early morning, the sun isn't even peeking up over the horizon yet. I decided to walk through the square a bit before leaving to the woods.

A certain window catches my eye. As I look at the sign, I see that the business is a bakery. I stare, mesmerized, at the cakes in the window. The different patterns unfold like a sea of frosting, perfectly piped. The curls and waves dance, while the more spikey symbols defend. I suddenly see Prim's facination with the cakes.

I think that maybe, just maybe, I should stick around until it opens. Maybe I could ask for a job! Yes, that's what I need.

I gasp as I see the sign in the door flip to _open_.

**Peeta Mellark**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 5:50 A.M**

My shift is about to begin. 6 A.M. it is.

I don't get why everyone thinks the bakery is a family business. Because it's not. All the kids here are orphans like me, or just plain homeless kids looking for a place to work.

The thing is, the place is far from a family home. I glance at the dirty window, confused. Usually at this time, I see a boy and a girl running towards the woods. All I see is the boy, pacing as if concerned.

I wish I could trade places with her. Maybe him. No, not him. He seems like the leader. Well, the leader of one person. Being truthfull, I could never be a leader. Even of one person.

I suddenly hear the door open and close, and the sound of hiking boots echoes through the quiet house. There is the sound of voices, but it's impossible to make out the words.

"PEETA MELLARK!"

Well, impossible up until now. I rush downstairs, wondering what the heck was going on. Then again, what's the worst that could happen? I left the stove on again?

"Y-Yes?" I squeaked, looking down from the stairs.

I see who came in. It was the girl that always runs away into the forest with the other guy. What was she doing here?

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes."

Andrea Stream looked at me straight in the eye, and I winced. I always thought I remembered the girl, and I now know where. When I first came-and burnt the bread. Boy Andrea punished me for _that_.

"What did I do this time?" I asked with a sigh.

Andrea is always threatening me with being fired. Remember me mentioning earlier the thing about the stove? Yeah. That's the kind of stuff she 'fires' me over weekly.

"Nothing," Andrea said with a smile. "I'm just hiring this young lady here."

"And I need a favor," the girl explained. "I need someone around my age to take over my duty as Gale's hunting partner."

**Katniss Everdeen**

**April 23rd, 5:54 A.M.**

"And you can stay at my house. I'd like you to take care of my little sister."

I looked at the boy named Peeta. His eyes were wide with disbelief, and he was so still, he wasn't even blinking. I watched as he smiled, then it quickly snapped to normal when he noticed Andrea frowning at him.

"Peeta, Katniss here will show you where you will be from now on," Andrea explained. "Peeta, one warning and one only. I don't want you to return for _any reason_. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Peeta exclaimed.

"Peeta, come follow me," I motioned as I walked out the door.

"So, where do you live?" He asked. "I'm guessing not too close by." I winced.

"Honestly? The Seam," I responded with a scowl.

"But...I'm going to be in the woods?"

"Duh."

"Yessss!" I heard him whisper.

_What's so exciting about that? _I thought.

"Prim? Are you up?" I called, pushing open the door. She looked up from the bed, where she was sitting. Her blond hair was down, her blue eyes confused.

"Katniss?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Prim..." I felt myself choking up. "I'm leaving."

"You're _what?!_" Prim screamed that last bit, jumping up.

"Prim, I'm sorry!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I...found a place I'd really like to work at. It's what's best." Prim had tears rolling down her cheeks as I explained.

"Am I all alone now?" Prim whispered.

"PRIM!" I cried, kneeling down and giving her a hug. "I would _never_. Peeta here," I glanced at the other blond kid in the room. "Will take my place, okay?"

"But I want _you_!" Prim howled.

"Prim, Prim!" I whispered. "It's alright!"

"No it's not," she whimpered.

"Prim trust me," I soothed. "Everything is going to be alright."

It was hard to stand Prim's sobbing. It was harder when you knew what was happening is what's best.

"Should I leave?" I heard Peeta ask.

"YES!" I screamed, voice cracking.

I heard him slip out the door, and I grabbed Prim's shoulders.

"Prim you have to trust me," I looked her in the eye. "Please. Don't make this harder than it is. I'll visit."

_I_ _hope_ I said in my head.

"You promise?" Prim asked.

"I..."

I didn't want to promise. Anything could happen.

"No."

**Peeta Mellark**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 6:41 A.M.**

I stared at the door as Katniss walked out. She looked hurt as Prim continued to howl inside. It hurt me that no one was coming to see what the heck was wrong.

"My...my mom is distant," Katniss began. "Just make sure she's eating as well. Prim will teach you the rest." She shoved a bow into my hand. "Gale will teach you."

And with that, she walked away.

**A/N: **What do you think so far? Too slow? Too fast? Too confusing? Let me know what you think! It's the best way I can improve :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 7:00 A.M.**

It was nice having somone to teach me the ropes. Even if that person is Andrea.

"Got it, Katniss?" She asked in this sweet voice.

"Uh, I think so," I replied.

Frosting in the blue cupboard. Dry ingredients black. Wet white. Pans regular wood. _Never_ turn the oven on higher than 400

"Good good, I think you'll be ready to begin," Andrea told me. "Why don't you grab that cookbook over there and try to bake me a vanilla cake?"

I walk over, and open the large book. I'm bedazzled at how many ingrdiants go into a cake. More than what's ever been in_ my_ house at any time.

I take out a bowl, and begin to work.

**Peeta Mellark**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 7:05 A.M.**

"Took you long enough!" I heard the woods boy complain as I walk towards him. "Katniss, what-" He stared at me, as if confused. "Who are _yo__u?_"

"Uhhh..." I mutter, trying to sound convincing. "K-Katniss and I kind of traded places."

"She would never do that," he growled. "Where is she?!"

"The Bakery," I told him.

"Bring me."

Andrea's words flood through my mind_. __Peeta, one warning and one only. I don't want you to return for any reason. Understood?_

Then again, I don't live there anymore. What harm can she do?

_Lots_, I suddenly thought. _She could call up a Peacekeeper...She could sign me up for extra tessare..._

I shake those thoughts from my mind, then glance back at the boy.

"Alright, follow me."

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 7:27 A.M.**

"Phew!" I exclaimed, shutting the oven. "The mix is in!"

"Took you about 27 minutes though."

I jump at the voice, and turn. It's not Andrea-she left to man the register a while ago. It was a boy's voice anyways.

I turn to face an older boy, around 17. He's tall, but thin. His pale skin make him look ghostly, his shaggy black hair the only thing making him human. His red eyes are fixed large, like he lives in a haunted house. He smirks.

"I can fix up a chocolate one in 5," he bragged.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped. "Well maybe this is the first time I made a cake! I think 27 minutes is good!"

He laughs, then cleans out the bowl I made the mix in.

"Ryder," he told me. "Ryder Petrolium." He turned to me. "You?"

It took me a second to figure out what he was asking. "Oh!" I exclaimed after a minute of awkward silence. "Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, Katniss, do you-"

"MELLARK!"

**Peeta Mellark**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 7:32 A.M.**

I knew I made the wrong decision when I opened the door, only to be met by Andrea's shriek.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO RETURN!" She hollered.

"Excuse me, ma'am," The boy said, walking up to the counter. "But he's with me."

Andrea tried to size up, but the boy from the woods looked fierce.

"Alright," she growled. "Just. This. Once."

"Is Katniss here?" The boy asks.

"Yes," Andrea answers.

"I need to speak to her."

"Hmmm...no."

"EXCUSE ME?!" The boy brings his hands down and slams them on the counter. "I _will_ speak to her! Now!"

"Sir," Andrea addresses. "I advise you leave now, before I call up Peacekeeper Hedge."

The boy suddenly backs up, and I know why. Hedge is strict as he is strong, and will take any opprotunity to get his whip out. He's worse then what we hear of Thorn in 11.

"Fine," The boy says through clenched teeth.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Ryder stands next to Andrea, confused. Katniss quickly follows.

"Katniss!"

"Gale?" Katniss asks. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave? Why did you leave me with _him_?!"

I pretend to not be insulted. Katniss opens her mouth to speak, but Andrea beat her to it.

"I will tell you again," Andrea snaps. "I have a phone right under this desk, with Hedge on speed dial. Either you leave my slav-er, employees alone or I ring him up."

Gale opens his mouth to protest, then shut it again. He stared at his feet, defeated.

"Now _GO_!" Andrea screams.

**Katniss Everdeen**

**Sunday, April 23rd, 7:57 P.M.**

I haven't heard from Peeta or Gale since this morning. Ryder and I talked a bit while we frosted, and I met Stacey. All seemed fine, until Stacey said something that shook me.

"Good luck tomorrow," She told Ryder and I, flipping the sign to _closed. _"Tomorrow's the Reaping."

"How many years do you have left Stace?" Ryder asks.

"Four," Stacey sighs. "I'm 15."

"Two," Ryder grins. "17."

"No fair!" Stacey cries.

"Three," I sigh. "16 here."

I try to forget that tomorrow is Prim's first Reaping as I head off to get ready for bed.


End file.
